


「wenseul」熊与松鼠

by nozoumi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoumi/pseuds/nozoumi
Summary: ·ooc·之前的金主约文※ABO，熊A完O。姐→完←熊，本篇为23车，含13内容
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 16





	「wenseul」熊与松鼠

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc  
> ·之前的金主约文  
> ※ABO，熊A完O。姐→完←熊，本篇为23车，含13内容

“胜完呐。”

夜间公车上，凝神望着车窗外首尔夜景的姜涩琪忽然凑了过来，尾音下意识拉长像在撒娇。

“我想接吻。”

原目的是减少到站后步行的路程，选择反方向坐车反而大大增长了乘车时间。推开宿舍门时早过了晚餐饭点，客厅漆黑一片荒无人烟。

姜涩琪蹲在桌边，根据用餐盒的残骸推算她们点了辣炒年糕还泡了泡面，虽然已经在外面垫了晚饭还是有点惋惜没蹭到食。孙胜完随便应了她两句，径直进屋找抑制剂，发现晃瓶的声音十分空旷。

公司会为艺人配发第二性别的所需用品，用量异常的还会得到经纪人的亲密问候。由于另两位alpha的缘故，她抑制剂的服用量时大时小，什么时候申请领药全靠朴秀荣做参考。与这相比避孕套和避孕药就是很难搞到的东西了，得靠场外应援，毕竟在职人气偶像进便利店买性用品一旦被发现可不是闹着玩的。

本来她发情期就快到，前天裴珠泫又做出那种恶劣行径，今天和姜涩琪出门逛街贴着抑制贴她都觉得大脑发晕腺体肿胀。相当于临时标记的衣物柔顺剂味总幽幽地给她鼻子来那么一下刺激，alpha对同性信息素的过度敏感使孙胜完无比担心姜涩琪这个没眼力见的会不会有什么反应。

万幸的是，并没有。姜涩琪全天都沉浸在食物的香气中难以自拔，嗅觉神经没有给旁人的信息素腾地方。孙胜完握紧手中的药片满心感动，想着吃完这个就可以睡个安稳觉了，上方忽地传来姜涩琪软乎乎的声音。

“胜完呐，你发情期快到了吗？”

孙胜完惶恐，她转身看见姜涩琪正憨憨地对她笑，门不知道为啥已经关上了，她顿时觉得自己见了鬼。

“没事的我吃完这个就好了。”

主舞的反应力快到药片根本没有进口的机会，手腕被捏住的omega欲哭无泪，颤着声说：“涩琪啊”。alpha就着身高优势俯下来，偏头侧出适合接吻的角度，说话语气纯天然无公害。 

“我和欧尼每个月都要麻烦胜完，所以礼尚往来，我来帮你吧。”

不，不用，不用麻烦。

“不用的涩琪。”

话是这样说的，就算结局不变起码也要表现出不肯同流合污的决心。完全陷入酒香的孙胜完想，她只能做到这一步了，姜涩琪这副和好朋友换糖吃的天真姿态完全是犯规，早该红牌罚下甚至终身禁赛。

对手是孙胜完，裁判其实也是孙胜完。孙胜完身兼二职，所以她既不能逾越职权打比赛又不能跨越身份下判罚，只能被动地丢盔弃甲。无论是和姜涩琪还是和裴珠泫，她从未拥有主动权。

接吻未完姜涩琪就抱她到了床上，omega对alpha信息素的生理反应导致她现在浑身都不太用的上劲，除了阴道和生殖腔。性别的契合就是最天然的前戏，姜涩琪解开她衬衫扣子稍微亲亲摸摸，再用手指下去试探，立刻眉开眼笑。

“胜完很喜欢我。”

吸取了经验教训的孙胜完尽力护好后颈的抑制贴：“我没有。”

姜涩琪移下去亲她的肋骨，没理会前舍友惯常的嘴硬。她脱下孙胜完的裤子，轻车熟路地找到避孕套并撕开包装戴好那个薄薄的橡胶套，动作温柔地一下子顶到底。顶端撞到生殖腔边缘，孙胜完身上唯一还有力气的地方立刻咬紧了姜涩琪的腺体，腿也夹紧了主舞大人的名品腰。

找好位置后就是alpha的单方面性能力碾压。她腰力很好，非常好，可以胜任黄片黄文中所有需要攻方主力的体位和做爱技巧，就算耗力地扭腰打着圈进出也可以支撑很久。孙胜完在性方面弱得一如既往，就算姜涩琪突发奇想要听她唱shine on me，主唱也只能在呻吟里挤出气息给她降不知多少个八度地唱。她得感谢姜涩琪并不是那么有艺术家气质的人，不会灵感突现。

姜涩琪床上床下的割裂和她台上台下的人格分裂有得一拼，一个毫无性经验的alpha在初夜把omega操到失神这事简直骇人听闻，而当孙胜完成为女主角时，这件事中茶余饭后的闲谈成分便荡然无存，剩下的全是没法说清的复杂情绪。

从练习生时代起孙胜完就喜欢靠在姜涩琪旁边，或者躲在她身后只露个头。那时候她闻到姜涩琪身上的洗衣液味和太阳味，由于气味持久不多变，将这误认为alpha的信息素。涩琪在不需要智商的场合都很可靠，性格好，信息素也没什么侵略性，在文化冲击下瑟瑟发抖的孙胜完自以为就此找到了宁静港湾，直到某夜满屋酒气刺得她头晕目眩，她才发现，姜涩琪是彻头彻尾的船只搁浅滩。

假酒害人。

听说有些alpha的酒味信息素是那种醉酒人身上才会有的酒臭味，和这相比姜涩琪的信息素就好闻得多，但闻多会醉。孙胜完在越发激烈的撞击中捂住鼻子，姜涩琪趁机扶着她肩膀把人一把拉起来，腺体进到了更深处的生殖腔。痛痒交杂的感受一瞬间让omega红了眼眶，空白大脑在抑制贴又被撕掉后才开始运作。

alpha和omega天生契合，只有alpha能够顶开omega的生殖腔。二者信息素的碰撞更是奇妙的化学反应，孙胜完在多伦多的生化课堂上听过的：做爱时alpha的信息素会更具侵略性——就像裴珠泫过度浓重的衣物柔顺剂和姜涩琪忽然提高酒精度数的酒味，而omega的信息素会更加柔和甜腻——就像她原本清爽的蓝绿系植物味变成了橙黄系热带水果，糖分高到多吃几口牙龈发炎的地步。

她的发情期就这样水到渠成地开始了。热潮像普通做爱会出现的润滑那样流出，很快就把身体相交处弄得水淋淋的，甚至随动作飞溅到姜涩琪的腹肌上。原先孙胜完还怀有基本的底线，能在欲海边缘保持清醒，现在底线没了，她是和姜涩琪落到同一个水桶里的青蛙，被生理本能炖煮。

全靠她动腰也可以的，姜涩琪想。胜完很容易害羞，只要抱紧她就好了，剩下的全交给alpha来也不会有任何问题。她靠腰力一下下向上顶，隔着一层橡胶感受内壁的凸起与褶皱，闭着眼按直觉抚慰最敏感的地方，甜腻腻的味道在黑暗中显得格外诱惑。可很快她就不满地皱眉睁眼。

有另一种量充足到已经留下了临时标记的气味，明显来自另一位alpha，张牙舞爪，闻起来像劣质香精。

相处十年了，信息素是衣物柔顺剂的人无论ao她也只见过裴珠泫一个。姐姐最近发情？

那怪不得昨天胜完一脸生无可恋，表演前开嗓开了好久，晚上甚至反锁房门了。发情期的珠泫欧尼真的吓人，碰上胜完憋着劲减肥那阵子她甚至怕自己的好亲故会捱不过去。

如果是她姜涩琪就不会这样，她超温柔的，都会在射之前抽出来避免中出。

正想着，底下含着她的地方变紧了。身体动的频率也有点奇妙的紊乱，她摇摇头摆脱掉衣物柔顺剂的挑衅才发现孙胜完正满脸通红地看她，腰还一动一动的，委屈得很。

生殖腔只有发情期才会对侵入者开放，这点生理卫生课都教过，发情期omega会有的反应也是课标内容。姜涩琪是好学生，也有充足的实践机会，自然不会不懂孙胜完表现出的含义。她笑着凑上去亲胜完的脸，手扶在腰上，每逢上顶就用力往下按，就算是生殖腔也要一顶到底。很快这样的动作就让omega受不住了，可她没有逃离的意思，反而更大力地摆着腰，同时眼中水雾飞速凝实，声音也完全止不住。

实际上孙胜完并不算太好受。除去没咬破腺体，裴珠泫做的基本是完全标记的全套，对她身体的影响也远远高于普通的临时标记。姜涩琪的信息素味越浓，她就越在酣饮醉酒的飘飘然和酒后清醒的头痛间疯狂摇摆。omega生理上的贞洁观比一切精神上的三纲五常都更有约束力得多，也更麻烦。

之前孙胜完有抱怨过两个alpha都想留下临时标记对她产生的困扰，无果。毕竟她难以阻止被中出，也难以避免在做爱时被亲腺体。现在姜涩琪逐渐接近她散发着两种气味的后颈，试图用酒味盖掉一切，omega烙在基因里的对标记的恐惧感猛地窜上来，阴道也随之收紧，绞的姜涩琪倒吸一口冷气全身僵住。

“涩。”她试图拉开一点距离，“不要。”

姜涩琪把她抓回来，一边加速进出一边略显强硬地亲吻侧颈皮肤：“不会标记胜完的。”

小腹一抽一抽地，高潮在痉挛中酝酿。孙胜完不好意思说，她认为自己也永远不会说：她想要姜涩琪射进来，或者说她的身体想要alpha的精液。发情期的她想要被标记，想在被咬破腺体的时刻中出，就此成为某位alpha的私人物品。她必须时刻咬紧牙关才能抑制住满口屏蔽词汇的冲动，恰恰这时是omega最情思萌动的时候。

据说alpha的占有欲非常强，那么裴珠泫和姜涩琪肯共享一个omega，那她们关系一定非常好，至少不会像求偶的雄性生物那样互相打架。可这样大概是压抑了本性之后的结果吧，又何必呢。

她不信这两人找不到更优秀的omega，当红女团red velvet的门面和ace只要略微表现一点意向，千里送炮的omega能让首尔交通瘫痪。那么为什么是孙胜完？

她想起在夜间公车上，姜涩琪撑着单眼皮说想要接吻。当时她想，这种无理请求可没用，可最后她们还是在车站旁昏黄路灯照不到的巷子里接吻。姜涩琪压她在墙上，吻得她快喘不过气，相贴的地方也逐渐显出异样——对，她早该预料到回宿舍后会发生什么了。每次都是这样，和姜涩琪还是和裴珠泫都是这样，孙胜完明明并未真正反抗过。

床下不常哭的人又流泪了，温暖的唇舌一如既往地落在眼尾，腰身的力度也体贴地加大，每一下都爽到脚趾蜷缩。孙胜完知道，如果她真的说出口“涩琪射进来”，那姜涩琪一定会像只小熊一样傻傻地开心、反复确认后真的射进来的。她想让姜涩琪开心。但后颈已经十分微弱的标记味道仍旧不容忽视，在omega方十分温和的衣物柔顺剂俨然裴珠泫化身，是对己温和对敌强硬的保护。

所以直到最后她也没能说出口。剧烈的颤抖从生殖腔内部扩散到下体、全身，灭顶的快感险些让她晕过去。一阵缓慢的抽动后姜涩琪也交了粮，她放下骨头都软成水的孙胜完，手指捏着避孕套边缘，小心翼翼地抽出来，精液填满了整个袋子。

“……抑制剂。”

她不死心。

趁不久后的下一次发情热到来前，还有用。

姜涩琪满布汗水的脸上露出招牌笑容：“不用的，我们最近四五天都没有什么需要胜完唱歌的行程。”

已经考虑到四五天后了，孙胜完绝望地捂住了脸。她从不怀疑alpha的续航能力，因为姜涩琪已经去拿第二个避孕套了，随着包装纸在姜涩琪手中撕裂，孙胜完腹部的燥热也愈演愈炽，刚飨足的甬道不断分泌黏液，甚至穿好新橡胶外衣的腺体已经跃跃欲试准备二进宫了。

就在此时，发生了令两人浑身一抖汗毛直立的事。有人敲了孙胜完宿舍的房门。如果是金艺琳倒没什么，beta小孩子顶多来叫她的涩琪欧尼去一起吃鸡。朴秀荣压根不会来敲门，从门缝溢出信息素鬼都知道发生了什么。

那么就只剩下。

孙胜完咽了口口水，她发现自己的身体自作主张地更加兴奋了。

“……”

门外的人似乎也很迟疑。

“涩琪啊。”

是裴珠泫。

姜涩琪忽地毫无预兆地一入到底，孙胜完始料未及地很大声地“啊”了出来，旋即瞪大眼睛连害羞都顾不上地死死盯着姜涩琪。事故的始作俑者望着房门的方向，面上是微妙的神色。

“珠泫欧尼。”她说，余光瞟过孙胜完红彤彤的满是汗水的脸。

“胜完也在呢，欧尼进来吧。”


End file.
